It Was Ment
by SleepsSinatra
Summary: AU...CotBP never happened. Norrington leaves, but what if Elizabeth loved him and Will. As usual theres an old friend in the mist, just to help a poor guy out.  Comments Welcome!
1. It Was Ment

I dont own any of the PotC, Disney does. I also dont own people to which are in this story. Disney probalbly owns them too.Dont Sue Me.

PG-13...AU all the way...What if Norrington had left, but Elizabeth loved him and Will. Of course theres always a old friend in the mist, to help the poor guy out.

--It Was Ment--

It was a cool fall day, the sea was ravishing. The sun was begining to rise on the horizon. The new ship would soon be arriving at the new Port Royal, the Lutienet James Norrington was staring out into the sea. He was a man who relied on his morals, and his disguest for Pirates. He stood tall, handsome, not showing emotions, he was well at that. But there was one person he showed minor, very few emotion towards. It could have been he didnt know how to act around children, but there was something more. He didnt know.

Elizabeth Swann was a little girl who was out of her mind excited about being on the huge boat. She wasnt happy about her father watching over her and not letting her do as she would like, but she could deal with it. He was scared for her. He was now the new Govenour of Port Royal. She was had enjoyed the trip so far, she had befriended Lt. Norrington, she thought he was nice to her, so they had talked about ships and pirates which Elizabeth was enthusiactic about.

"Theres something in the water!" Elizabeth yelled at the crew."Its a Boy".

Suddenly a site was seen, there had been Pirates. Lt. Norrington brought the boy onto the boat. Elizabeths father had told her to watch over the boy. He said his name was Will Turner, he had a Pirate medallion around his neck, so Elizabeth took in fear for the boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple years later

Elizabeth was now sixteen, she was becoming very pretty for a young girl. She had many friends, but there were two that she had thought much of...Will Turner, he was her age and a up and coming blacksmith, he was in awe of her. She never got to spend much time with him but it was good when she got to see him. The other man was Lt. Norrington. He was much older than her, but he could give her advice and he was enjoyable to talk to, but only when it was just the two of them. He was so proper, but it was the image he was trying to uphold. Her father looked at him as he was his own son. He spent much time at the mansion with the Govenour and Elizabeth. He enjoyed it.

Lt. Norrington had left for a few weeks befor Elizabeth's 17th birthday. He knew as soon as he came back it would be in timeT for her Ball, for her birthday. He had went ashore in somewhere on a little Island and picked her up some gifts. He couldnt wait to see her again, she had grown up so fast. But surely enough he was falling in love with her, he tried to stop it, but his emotions had got the best of him, he had started showing affection towards her when no one was around, just little hugs and whatnot nothing horrible.But she enjoyed seeing him this way. He had a wild side, when he was younger, but he had grown up. He had began to see things in a new light, and there was something about the young Blacksmith he just didnt like.

Finally the day has come for Lt. Norrington to arrive at Port Royal, happy about the arrival, James cant wait to see everyone again. Elizabeth's Ball was the same night, she was getting ready when her father came into her room. "Elizabeth, I hope you enjoy your ball, your at a point where you need to grow up. I have instructed to maids to invite everyone you have said. Also were very happy Lt. Norrington is back, he will be attending and I hear he has brought you gifts for your Birthday."

"Good I have missed the Lt. dining with us, he told such great stories, I will be happy to see him", Elizabeth hadnt saw James in a long while, she had missed him, but Will Turner had stepped in her life a great deal, she could hardly remember James. She figured they would get to catch up.

The Ball was extravagant, it was as any girl would have dreamed. She had started dancing with Will Turner, when suddenly someone caught her eye. A hansome man, tall, it was Lt. Norrington, he had gained more muscel while he was gone, he was not like she remebered he was something different and she liked it. His eyes suddenly reached hers, he had lost his breath it seemed for an eternity, that they just stood, it had made her stop dancing. That had made Will not so happy to see the other man that was in her life, but whatever made her happy. James caught his breath, when the music stop and had walked up to Elizabeth, she had walked away from Will and had begun towards James."Hello Lt. Norrington is has been quite a while, how was your trip?".

"It was good and enjoyable, but it could have been better." James loved that Turner had disgust on his face, so he continued."It has been a long time since I have seen you, you have finaly grown up it would appear", he had smiled as had she."I have brought you a few gifts also from my travels, I hope you enjoy them, and also I would like to have a dance with you, Miss Swann?". By this time she had forgot about Will, she couldnt wait to open his gifts, but first she would dance with him.

"I would love to, Lt. , and Im sure I will enjoy your gifts".

"I hope you will I picked them out myself". They both smiled like young children and began to dance.Turner was not happy with this, James had noticed, but he didnt care.

"It looks that I have upset young Mr. Turner by dancing with you, Miss Swann."James said proud-like.

"Well he can just get over it now cant he James, please call me Elizabeth, we have known each other for so long, I think we can call each other by our first names, at least to ourselves."She had always wanted that and he had started to, but he had been gone for a long time.

"Mis-er--Elizabeth",he was nervous, he found it hard to control himself," I was thinking it has been quite a while, how would you like to tour my new ship tomorrow, we can also chat about what has happened since I have been away, would you like to...um...join me?"

"Of course I would James! It would be wonderful!", this had made her happy, but she had remember she had also told Will that she would join him on a picnic. She figured she could tell Will that James was like her brother, he wasnt, but she needed to tell him that so she could spend time with James.

"Thats wonderful!", he was excited, but he tried not to show it,"sorry, I am just happy to get to spend time with you again. I must say it is getting late."

The party was ending, but Elizabeth had told James goodnight, she was excited to see him in the morning, she had to explain to Will what was going on.

"Elizabeth, are you ready to leave? Would you like me to walk you?", Will had asked her hoping she would say yes.

"I am riding with my father, Im sorry Will, also tomorrow I have to join Lt. Norrington and my father, Im sorry I wont be able to make our picnic".

"Its alright",he was sadden and angry at the same time,"do you have something with Norrington?".He asked angerily.

"NO! hes like my older brother",she had now lied, because she did feel something for him,"Will we will have our time together,soon."

"Good, theres just something about that man I just dont like."

"Goodnight Will", she had played it off.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next day she met James and they caught up on everything. She was falling for him, she didnt want she didnt think he is what she wanted. Now since he was back she felt like him was some one new. Just then she realized she new nothing about his younger days, so she asked.

"Well...", he didnt know how to explain what he was or what he had done then, but when he was away at sea he had thought about the alot."Its a long story, are you willing to sit and listen?".

"Yes, I will be happy to."

"Well it all started when I was 10...", he began to explain when he was 10, his father had took him with him on a pirate ship. His father was a Pirate, and young James loved it. He had a friend who was about his age. His name was Jack Sparrow, he was the wild, I dont care type. So James had also become that way, they were a pair. James failed to mention his name to Elizabeth, because Jack Sparrow was a legendary Pirate, he was proud for him. But soon his father took him to see his mother, she had found a new man, he was part of the Royal Navy. So James' father droped him and ran. His mother lied to her new husband about her son and said he was with his friends. This new man had shoved him into the Navy. He had wanted to be a Pirate, but soon after he had learned his father had been betrayed after he never looked at Pirates the same, except for one his old bestfriend,Jack.

"Well who was your bestfriend", Elizabeth really wanted to know, it could have been anyone,"is he a famous pirate?".

"I wouldnt tell you if I new, and also please be kind and dont mention this to anyone."He knew she would know Sparrow, but that was for one day later.

They ventured back to the Mansion together. Finally they had gotten to the huge doors. She looked up at him, he knew what he needed to do, so he went for it. He had kissed her, they both felt like it was an hours. She loved it, as did he. She looked at him when they were finally done, he was blushing hard."James that was...wonderful, goodnight",she said with a smile before giving him a hug."Goodnight, Elizabeth". He had felt if it was all a dream.

He had went to his office the next day and was in awe of everything.That night he was to go eat at the Govenours mansion. Suddenly his office was bombarded with his men saying they were under fire by Pirates. The boat had black sails, it was the boat James had been on, it was the Black Pearl! He knew who the Captain had to be, and he was ready. He ordered his men about, when they had left he opened his window and saw his old friend climbing up the window to him.

"James, how are you?", Jack Sparrow asked.

"Well good, Im about to become a Commendore, and yourself Jack?".

"Im Captain of the Black Pearl, mate!".

"Thats wonderful", he heard someone coming so he went to lock his door, but noone came."So what are you doing here?".

"Im looking for my medallion! It has called to me, I need to use it. I have to find someone and I need it", he always had a reason for treasure,"have you see it, James?".

"No",well he didnt know.

"Well it has called to me and I will find it".

Suddenly he heard Elizabeth at his door, and let her in. Her eyes got huge when she saw him, it was Jack Sparrow, she had heard all about him.

"Hello darling",Jack said, curiously."Is she yours mate?"

James went to wisper something in his ear,after that his was allfully nice to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth this is Ja..."."I know who it is, its Jack Sparrow".

"Actually its Captain Jack Sparrow,love."

"Well this is my friend I was telling you about in my story".

Jack looked crazly for a second, and then said,"where did you get that necklace? Its mine".

She handed it to him suspicsouly.

"Well James that was easier than I expected."

Then they went over to the window spoke very quitely, then they smiled shook hands and Sparrow left, soon after all the Pirates evacuated Port Royal. Elizabeth was amazed.

"Dont you think your father would like to know where you are after this ordeal? Also dont tell ANYONE who was in my office! I shall walk you to your father". He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"James your quite a man." Elizabeth said, she was in shock about what she had just seen.

He walked her back to her father he was very worried about his daughter."Thank you, Lt., I hope she wasnt a bother during this ordeal."

"No, she was just fine", he said. As they begun to walk off James gave a wink at Elizabeth, and she laughed joyfully to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that ordeal, James was made Commendore. With this title he had a voyage as soon as his ceremonie was over.He was leaving he told Elizabeth,"I dont know how long I will be gone, but I wanted to give you this", he haded her a ring."It was a gift to me from an old friend, take care of it while Im gone, use it to remember me by".After that he left for his ship and Elizabeth went home, she was sadden by him leaving they had begun to spend much time together. But as a Commendor, a single one at that, he was sent everywhere. She would take care of this ring better than anything she owned.

As the Govenour's daughter she had many things to do, such as to attend partys and talk to the women around the Fort. One day Will Turner saw Elizabeth walking around, he supposed he would take the oppurtonity to speak to her, since he hasnt since her Ball.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hello Will, how have you been?".

They spoke for a few seconds before he asked Elizabth to join him on a picnic once again, she said yes, just because she had nothing better to do.

Will took her out on many occasions, she had thought much of him.After about a year, he had said he had been courting her, her father wasnt pleased. He had wanted her to wait, she had just turned 18, and she wanted someone to spend time with. One day before she was going into town to see Will, she had found James's ring in her little box he had giving her. All her memories of him began to rush back, but he had been gone for so long now. She had put it on a chain and started to wear it. So she went to meet Will, it was a bright sunny day.

"Elizabeth, I have something to ask you".

"Yes Will?".

"Will you marry me?".

"Yes", they were both happy, it had been two years. They had been together, and she was ready to have a family. Her father respected her wish and they had begun to plan a wedding. It was going to be the biggest event in Port Royal, everyone was invited. It would take a while to plan.

A few day before the wedding, Elizabeth was staring out the window, when she saw a boat, three years had past since she had seen this boat. It was the same ship with black sails, suddenly there was mass panic throughout the Fort. She heard steps behind her.

"Hello love". It was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"What do you want?",she said frightenly.

"Well once again you have something I want,... that necklace isnt yours...",he said eyeing the ring James had givin' her.

At that moment Will had came into the room."What are you doing?".

"Hello and Goodbye", Sparrow said as one of his crew members hit him upside the head with a lamp."Good now you are coming with us".

So she went to the Black Pearl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ironically the Commendor came home the next day, to find out Elizabeth had been stolen by Pirates. Will Turner had asked his help to find her,which he didnt mind because he didnt know anything about the two of them. James agreed to help, so as fast as they could they set sail for the sea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Black Pearl Elizabeth was treated wonderfully. It had come time to talk to Jack Sparrow, though. She dreaded it."Why did you say that about my necklace, when we were at Port Royal?", she ask wonderingly.

"Because its not yours, its James's, but I wouldnt have kidnaped you if I hadnt noticed that man was not James, who was he?".

"William Turner", Jack knew it was the son of Bootstrap, but he couldnt say anything about that,"why are you marring him and not James?"

"Because I havent even spoken to James in nearly 2 in a half years, and for all I know he could be dead." Elizabeth said defending her choice.

Jack began to grin. Then he got right up to her and stared right in her eyes."You still love James though and dont tell me you do, but yet you have moved on. Have you not on long nights stared out to sea knowing hes coming back for you, and you have the feeling hes still alive. But yet you go against your self and marry Turner. Well what are you going to do when or if James comes back?".

"Well...I...I dont know, hes probably dead anyway."She said nervously.

"Darling, this may be hard to hear, but dear James...", he paused to look sad, but then he came up smiling,"is _still _alive, I just talked to him a week ago, he was suppose to be in Port Royal today actually".

Elizabeth was starteled at this.

"Well its getting late for you and we are to make port in a few days so I do believe you should go to sleep, goodnight, Mrs. Norrington",Jack said smiling and walking away.

Elizabeth had began to wonder why he would call her that, in fact, as soon as she would be back home she would be Mrs. Turner, or would she? She traveled back to her cabin, still could not get her mind off about what Jack had said, was James really alive? She could only hope, but then she relized how heartbroken he would be after hearing about Will. Soon she would drift off to sleep wondering about James.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Will were soon with a crew and travling the sea. Looking for their Elizabeth, of course, they would not have much to say to each other. James could wait to have her in his arms, he had gotten her "the" ring, it had diamonds, he was ready to ask her to marry him. Will was also ready to have her, but knew the Commodore would try to still her so he would have her stay away from him, till they were very much wedded. He knew she would chose him over that Commodore, he thought he was cold-hearted. James wished he could push Turner overboard, so many times. Finally they saw a boat with black sails, it was the Pearl, so James was to go alone. His men were very much worried. But he was brave, and they knew that. He told Turner to stay aboard, listen because he didnt believe Elizabeth was even there, luckily he was wrong.

Over the time Jack had told Elizabeth many stories, which she had enjoyed, the she asked out of nowhere before they were to go ashore."What did James whisper to you that day you took my medallion?"

"For one it was my medallion, and he said he was going to marry you quite soon, but apparently that was interupped by his trip."Jack then had gotten a strange feeling as if someone was coming. Then suddenly James apeared behind Elizabeth quitely she didnt even notice, James to Jack to keep talking, and so he did." You know James is a great man, he would let me and my crew go if we were found, we used to have lots of fun together."

"Do you think he still loves me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ha, well darling, you know you shouldnt ask me that question","Oh sorry", Jack then said,"You should ask him",pointing behind her.

There James was standing arms open, she jumped in them."Of course I do", he said happily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you from horrible Pirates who probably tell to many stories", he laughed. "I didnt tell most of the bad ones, just the ones where we made fools of ourselves",Jack was happy to see his old friend in this type of mood. "There not going to attack mate are they?"Jack asked.

"Not unless I need them to",James said smiling.

"Well Jack I do believe we must be going, I know we will see each other soon", James and Jack looked at each other and grinned, as if they knew something everyone else didnt, and they did. "I believe so also, good to see you again Elizabeth, we shall also see each other soon".Jack an James shook hands and away went Elizbeth and James to his ship.

Once they arrived on the ship, there were many questions asked, but none were answered. Will had ran over to hug to Elizabeth, but she did not return much of one, this angered Will."You didnt tell him we are to be married, did you?",Wil said smugly. In fact she had, but they would work things out. James stood tall smiling even after those words came out."I did tell him Will, he knows."Elizabeth said sadily.

No one spoke on the way back, there were many smiles between James and Elizabeth though, Will didnt catch any of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally back at home, Govouner Swann was so excited to have Elizabeth home. He was having a big dinner for her and the Commodore, the reason was he also missed James, he was like a son."So hows the wedding going, Elizabeth?",her father asked.

"Its going good, but it might not happen." She smiled at her father.

His expression was priceless. At that being said, the Commodore had gotten up and walked over to Elizabeth, and gotten on one night. Her father was looking at them like they were crazy. James began to express his love for her, then he turned to her father and asked," Govouner, do you remeber when I asked for your premission, I hope it still stands."

"It does."He said finally, happy at the sight.

"Will you marry me?", he asked Elizabeth.

"Yes", she said then jumping on him, everyone was excited.

"MAKE A CAKE", her father yelled at the cooks, with excitment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now there was only one problem, Will, how could she tell him, she had to, but how?

James was more than excited for he would finally have a bride, and that it would be his, Elizabeth, his and only his, as it was before he had left.


	2. Here It Goes

Sorry this is so short put my mind is filled with many things, at the moment, there will be more up soon!

Disney owns everything! dont sue me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days had passed since James asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage, she had avoided Will. As far as anyone knew, well except for her, James, and her father, the wedding of Turner and Swann was still going according to plan. She had to break it to Will, she just didnt know how. She had thought to tell him in many ways, but she just didnt know how. Until one day James came to her room, he had a plan, which he had already informed the Governor about. He said he could arrange a kidnapping of them and whoever else was suppose to come to the wedding of the two of them. She figured it was a good way to get out of it, and it might be nice to have a nontraditional wedding. So she had begun to pack, a few maids and butlers had agreed to come. James began to write Jack Sparrow, he said he could have them kidnapped, James was waiting on the day, he would come.

Will had come by the mansion looking for Elizabeth. She came down to speak to him. "Hello Will."

"Elizabeth, hows our wedding coming along?"

"Good, I suppose", she talked without love in her voice.

"Well...", at that moment James rushed into the door as if something was wrong, but he had a letter in his hand. Elizabeth had saw it, and knew, Sparrow had wrote him back. Suddenly realizing Will was there, he lost his smile, and straighted up.

"My apologies, I need to speak with the Governor."

"Commodore, is there a problem?" Will said.

"Oh...well...not for me", he said sarcasticly.

"Is there a problem for the rest of us?", he stand then walking over to Elizabeth and smiling.

"Not for most of us, Mr. Turner." James smiled right back at him, after that he walked to the Governors office.

"I wonder what that was about? Elizabeth do you know?"

"No, but Im sure we will both find out very soon", she said smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had told the Governor that a friend of his would arrive at midnight, luckily the Governor was already packed. He called for Elizabeth, and they had told her the news. James had sent his men home, because there was no threat on this night. The maids were ready with everyones items. As soon as that clock struck midnight, a cannon was fired, and Port Royal was under attack. James Norrington could not be found, neither was the Governor, nor his daughter. Also a few more people could not be found. Will Turner could be found, he was completely worried about his fiance. Though his name didnt even cross her mind, while they were sneaking on the boat. Soon after the ship left, quickly, Will had noticed this.

As soon as they were on the ship, James introduced the Governor to Captain Jack Sparrow. The Governor was a little taken back by this man, but Elizabeth just laughed. "Where to Jack?", James had said.

"I know this perfect little island, I was trapped on it once, but enough with the stories, lets set sail."

With that Jack sailed off to a nice strip of land," there it is."

Soon enough they made a place for a wedding, Elizabeth was given away by her father, Jack was James' best man. According to Jack it was the best wedding hes never stolen from. They had their reception on the Black Pearl, lots of rum, and Jack even let James and Elizabeth use his cabin.

It was an enjoyably night for all, a giant party, the crew would put it. But they knew tomorrow they would have to show up at Port Royal. No one realized what was on its way, especially not Will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
